Bellum
by Lord Enigma of the Eclipse
Summary: In an AU where V.V has second thoughts about murdering Marianne causes someone else to. A framed V.V flees Britannia with Lelouch and Nunnally in tow, intent on getting his revenge...


_**Bellum**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters and never will. I will say this once for the whole story because I probably will forget in future chapters. **

_Insipid_

V.V sighed in exasperation as he watched the pale yellow liquid of his Pinot Grigio trail down the side of his champagne glass, half-listening to his younger brother rambling on about his oh so **wonderful** wife Marianne. V.V snarled angrily in his mind, amethyst eyes betraying not one ounce of his fury to the outside world. Honestly, he spent more time with that **witch** than him. Of course it didn't help that he was stuck in a puny, weak and pre-adolescent body. He was snapped out of his trance by Charles calling his name.

"Vincent, I believe she would be a great asset to finishing the Sword of Akasha, she received her Geass from C.C so she has a connection to her, making her easier to find." Charles argued.

V.V raised a thin, aristocratic eyebrow in response, "If you weren't so infatuated with that **witch** Charles, we wouldn't be having this argument." He finished the remnants of his wine after his statement.

The Emperor automatically exploded, "VINCENT, I DON'T CARE EVEN IF YOU ARE MY OLDER BROTHER, YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF MARIANNE THAT WAY!"

V.V waved his little brother off and left his rampaging, lummox self to his own devices. He traversed the gardens, seeking his stone bench in the labyrinth of _Lotus berthelotii _(1)and_ Strongylodon macrobotrys _(2). In there he was finally at peace but thoughts of Marianne vi Britannia stealing away his only brother away from him kept popping up . The sacred promise that they had made in their youth would now be polluted by the wiles of that vile temptress.

Very often Vincent zi Britannia (3) found himself wishing that 'Marianne The Flash' would finally meet her match or even more delightful, her better. He deterred himself from those thoughts, if he had to do anything, it would be by his child- like hands, so he could see the light leave her eyes. Sighing, he lifted his eyes to observe a pair of birds locked in a mating dance, twittering cheerfully.

Still, it would not do him any service to have Charles enraged at him over the loss of his Empress. Contrary to popular belief, Charles zi Britannia did not conquer many of the surrounding Areas through brute force and rousing speeches. No, his brother had a certain amount of tact wrapped up behind his condescending smirk to find out that it was him who murdered Marianne.

Sighing once again for the umpteenth time, V.V pondered upon his already crumbling relationship with his gargantuan brother. Even in his state of frozen youth, he was tired, he had no more love for the Ragnarok Connection. His only amusement came from observing that **witch**'s children. Lelouch was a brilliant strategist for his age and V.V was quite intrigued with his tactics. He was sure that in a few years he might pose a decent challenge to him.

Nunnally, on the other hand lacked her brother's wit, but she more than made up for it in kindness, second only to Euphemia and loved her brother dearly. V.V, like many others, hated people with overly kind behavioural patterns but with Nunnally there was an aura of innocence to her. As for the rest of Charles' children…..

Clovis was a flamboyant brat who took pride in showing off his marvellous masterpieces and talent with the piano. Schneizel was a charming, conniving weasel who had a particular sadistic interest in backing nobles into tight, verbal corners. Cornelia was a vicious child who inherited her father's warmongering spirit and loved her sister in an amount that was exceedingly unhealthy, snapping at any who touched her. Euphemia, unlike her aggressive sister, was a kind soul but agonizingly and simply put, was an airhead who was not ready for the outside world.

Odysseus was a weak-minded Charles look-alike and every decision 'he' made was by relying on the advice of his weasel Schneizel. Guinevere was a vain peacock who could not resist gossiping and preening herself at every opportunity. Last was Carine, a spritely sadist with a love of war, who took every opportunity to pick on Nunna for her quiet and meek behaviour.

With the way everything was going, if not for Ragnarok, Schneizel would be on the throne in less than a year. It was a rather ominous thought, having his conscience mashed together with the rest of his brother's bumbling brood. V.V shuddered at the thought. His mind made up, he trudged back to the sitting room. His musings were interrupted by a sharp sound.

V.V froze immediately upon hearing the noise, as none of Charles' guards were allowed to carry firearms in his personal sitting rooms. Although there was a force that was considered a small army by the blond haired nymph's standards, posted outside the doors. He moved as quickly as he could in his infantile body, all the while cursing himself for taking his contractor's Code .

A horrific bloodbath greeted his eyes, guards strewn over the floor in all directions and not an inch of the floor was untouched. Worst yet, in the midst of this chaos, lay the splayed form of Marianne, her chest unmoving. V.V swore loudly, checking for any signs of life in his sister-in-law's body. He reached out to close her eyes in respect for the dead and saw a faint glimmer of her Geass receding from her eyes.

V.V had barely enough time to stand before the Emperor burst in, guards flanking him on all sides.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON—" his voice died out as he took in the scene. "V.V, you m-murdered Marianne! Why?"

V.V sighed and began to speak, "Charles, you don't seriously believe that I—"

"GUARDS, CAPTURE THAT BOY AND BRING HIM TO ME! _NOW!" _Charles zi Britannia bellowed, his face the perfect picture of unbridled anger. A round of shots accompanied his command, as the soldiers were quick to follow their Emperor's commands, no matter what they were. While V.V, possessing no speed whatsoever, possessed a frightening amount of agility and so it was no surprise that the blonde pygmy evaded the hail of bullets.

With a burst of adrenaline V.V made his way out the door, the infuriated voice of the Emperor fading away as he moved further away from his brother. Swearing softly in a low voice as the footsteps of the soldiers came ever closer to his position, he darted into the closest room. He turned to close the door when the sound of sobbing reached his ears.

V.V whipped out the small handgun he always carried on his person in the direction and to his surprise noticed the only two sane remaining family members occupying the same room. "Mother, she's d-d-dead…. " Nunnally hysterically sobbed. Lelouch's eyes snapped to V.V's form and took on a menacing gleam.

Lelouch demanded, "What are you doing here? My father will have your head you insolent brat! "

"You have quite the lexicon (4) for your age, but you would do best to curb your tongue in the presence of your paternal uncle." V.V curtly remarked as his eyes scanned up and down the wall to the other side of the room.

"Then why, 'uncle'," Lelouch spat the word as if he had eaten something particularly foul, "have you decided to grace us with your presence on the same day that my mother was murdered, my father has his personal guard hunt you down, barging into our room with blood on your clothes and then proceed to point a gun at me? Also, adding to the fact you appear to possess a child-like body makes me highly doubtful of your claim and causing me to suspect you for the murder of your 'sister-in-law'? " he finished off in a dry, sarcastic tone.

True to Lelouch's 3rd statement it appeared that some of the witch's blood had seeped into his robes, altering their colours drastically. '_Aww….._' V.V mentally whined, '_Now I have to dispose of these, they were my best set too_!'

Quickly ridding himself of those childish thoughts, he pressed the small ornate bird sigil on the base of the nearby lamp, revealing a key in the hole underneath. He vaulted over the bed to the hidden door in the corner of the wall.

"Good thing I had this prepped just in case," V.V muttered to himself "never thought I'd have to use it." V.V turned to his petulant nephew and affixed upon his face a condescending expression.

"Whatever you wish to believe has nothing to do with me. However I do not intend to stay here of my own volition because like all human beings, I have an innate need for self- preservation. Unless you wish to stay here with your sister, in the presence of my brother, who practically **oozes** compassion, comforting you in his arms like the **doting** father he is, by all means, go right ahead."

Lelouch sputtered at his words, opening his mouth to retort before he was interrupted by Nunnally.

"Please brother, let's just go, now that mother is…." Nunnally choked on the word " dead we have no other reason to stay here, father never paid us much mind anyway."

"Fine Nunna, but only because you say so." Lelouch stood up with Nunnally and carried her over to the door.

"Good, since that's over, I suggest we leave." V.V stated, unlocking the door, coughing as the built up dust rose through the air and entered his throat.

Lelouch reluctantly nodded his head in response.

* * *

They emerged from the passage into a hangar filled with several complete and incomplete Knightmare Frames strewn about rather haphazardly.

"What is this place?" Lelouch asked, gazing around, feigning disinterest. He peered down at a compact, ball-shaped frame with spiky protrusions through the glass of his elevated position.

"This is the laboratory for the new Knightmare Frames we have been developing for the Emperor. This building itself is the facility known as the Geass Directorate, of which I am the leader. " The Grandmaster's graceful fingers flew over the keyboard he was positioned at. Sirens blared as V.V bypassed the Emperor's digital security and shutters slammed down over the entrances.

"Shit!" V.V cursed, nearly yanking his hair out of his roots, "Quickly! Follow me!" V.V barked, stumbling over to a nearby keypad and punched in the 20 digit code required for opening the hangar.

Lelouch gaped at the sight which met his eyes; a sleek light blue Knightmare Frame occupied the hangar.

V.V smiled triumphantly, "Feast your eyes on my brainchild, the Palamedes (5)!" He noticed Lelouch still staring at his creation. "Don't just stand there boy! Get in! " V.V snapped.

Lelouch gave the blond shrimp one last glare before he clambered up the stairs, carefully making sure he didn't drop his sister. He reached the cockpit and scooted to the back, propping Nunnally on his lap.

V.V entered and closed the cockpit, his fingers a blur as he booted up the Palamedes. Lelouch craned his neck to observe what he was doing but he was doing, but from his position he could only see a series of equations and technological gibberish race across the display. Cracks started to appear on the sides of the shuttered door and plaster came tumbling from the roof.

"It may be a tight fit for three but I pick safety over comfort, now if I were you Lelouch I would hang on tightly." V.V called back to his newest charge.

"What do you meeeaannnn-" Lelouch screamed as the Palamedes shot off into the sky. V.V smirked devilishly as he listened to his nephew's cries. It was times like these that made him wish he still worked in the Torture Department.

The imp sighed wistfully, '_Those were the good old days, you' d take a metal poker, heat it until red-hot, then shove it up their_- '

*BLEEP * *BLEEP*

'What is it now?' he thought, clearly annoyed at the disturbance of his thought processes.

"Excuse me, Master Vincent, " Palamedes' mechanical voice interface intoned, " but they are several UFK approaching our current airspace at a speed far greater than our own. So in summary, you are S.C.R.E.W.E.D."

"What are UFK?", Lelouch shouted over the howling wind.

" Unidentified Flying Knightmares, Young Master Lelouch."

"Blast it! Charles' men must have completed then Hover System- L (6) prototype! " V.V realized, before issuing his commands. Nunnally heard several mutters which sounded like" Damn Asplund boy! " and "Thank you Croomy! " V.V swore, " Palamedes! Evasive Manoeuvre Delta—D.A.M.N! "

On command, the blue contraption spiralled down into a dive, trails of red exuding from its prototype Aura Wings (7), diving into the azure sea. A flurry of bubbles arose as the Knightmare Frame broke the surface and Palamedes erratically dodged the Missile Launcher- equipped Glasglows and the Slash Harkens of the pursuing Sutherlands.

"Master Vincent, I'm afraid we can't hold on much longer in our current predicament. " Palamedes' voice monotonously stated. It was true, while young Miss Croomy's idea for the 1st flying Knightmare sounded pleasing to the ear, the Aura Wings drained too much power for it to give the pilot much of an advantage in an airborne assault. Also its movements were somewhat…. shaky.

"Alright then," V.V acquired a thoughtful expression, "I had always wanted to try these out…."

" Palamedes, begin readying the Hyperion Cannon and the Aquilon Blaster. " V.V cried out gleefully.

"Uncle," Nunnally said the word nervously, "I don't mean to be inquin-"

"You mean inquisitive, my dear niece." V.V lightly corrected as he piloted the Knightmare back up into the blinding sunshine.

"What do those weapons do? I know those names from mythology so…"

"Go on …. " V.V prodded, absentmindedly noting they were nearly ready to fire and he narrowly avoided a pair of Slash Harkens.

"Hyperion was the Titan of Light and Lord of the East," Nunnally began, "Aquilon was one of the Anemoi, the incarnation of the Winds. He was the North Wind and the bringer of cold winter air."

Her uncle nodded, "Very good, now sit back and enjoy the show." The sadist's glee was featured prominently on his face. "Hyperion Cannon…. FIRE! "

Palamedes' right shoulder cannon opened up, tendrils of yellow-orange energy gathered into the breach and shot off on into the air in a horizontal arch. As soon as the wave touched the enemies' frames, a brief crackle of energy spidered across the surfaces of the Glasglows and Sutherlands. All enemy Frames plummeted, as a result of the massive burn damage to the 'nervous system' of the machine.

"Now!" V.V cackled insanely, " Fools! Die! Aquilon Blaster….. FIRE!"

This time Palamedes' left shoulder cannon erupted into pale blue- almost white crescent of energy. It sped downwards rapidly to the powerless Knightmare Frames and V.V almost did a small dance in the available cockpit space.

In the cockpit Nunnally shuddered , whether it was from the sudden permeating chill or her diabolical uncle's laughter, she was unsure.

Lelouch wrapped his arms protectively around his younger sister and the two of them shared their body heat in an attempt to stay warm.

V.V appeared unaffected by the chill and merely peered out the window to observe the results of his handiwork. As soon as the wave came within yards of the Knightmares, he noted, frost began accumulating on the legs and fingertips of the Frames. The pilots barely had enough time to let out one final scream before the wave slammed into them.

What were formerly Knightmares, now mini-icebergs, bobbed up and down in the sea. Their faces, a grim caricature* of their death ,were glimpsed before waves overtook them, bringing them down to their watery grave.

V.V gave one final triumphant cackle before sending all remaining excess power to the engines. He needed to make some distance before Charles sent more of his men after him. '_Now,_' the blond boy thought, amethyst eyes narrowing, '_I believe I had some favours to call in…._'

* * *

Genbu Kururugi was watching his son practice his kenjutsu (8) with his teacher, Kyoshiro Tohdoh when a messenger ran up, panting.

"Prime Minister Kururugi, a lone Knightmare has been spotted flying this way! It's seems the pilot intends to land in the clearing near here!" the messenger rasped out.

Tohdoh began to speak, "Sir, we must evacu-"

Genbu held up a hand in response and Tohdoh stopped talking immediately.

The former Prime Minister turned his back to them, apparently in deep thought. '_I made sure most people know that I came out here, much less know I live here. Who could it be? Unless…._'

"Tetsuyoshi-san," Genbu called, "What colour is the Knightmare?"

The messenger saluted and replied, "Light-blue, Sir!"

'_Blue?_ ' Genbu's eyes widened, '_Of course_….'

"Tetsuyoshi-san! Give orders to all units in the area! Stand down! Whatever you do, DO NOT SHOOT! Is that clear?" Genbu ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" Tetsuyoshi said and ran off with his orders.

"Kyoshiro! I leave my son in your care." called Genbu as he walked off into the direction of the approaching Knightmare.

Genbu had only one thought while he made his way to his destination, rubbing his temple in frustration, ' _This can't be good…._'

* * *

The pilot landed the Knightmare in the clearing, grass rippling under its feet as it touched down smoothly. The cockpit hatch opened and V.V stepped out yawning, stretching his small arms and gazing up at the marvellous view in front of him.

' _Hn. Not bad for Area 11._' He thought closing his eyes, '_What a qui_-'

A loud thud was heard as Lelouch tumbled out of the cockpit and landed in an unceremonious heap. V.V chuckled lightly at his nephew's expense. Lelouch glared up at his 'uncle' before studying his appearance intently. True, if not for his diminutive size he could have easily believed him immediately.

His amethyst eyes resembled the Emperor's greatly and they had similar facial structures. That and the fact that V.V arched his eyebrows and gave him the Emperor's smug smirk when he noticed Lelouch observing him. Yup, as if there were any other arrogant smirks like that in the whole world.

V.V tensed, something or someone was coming this way. "Quick!" he ushered the self-exiled prince, "Hide!"

"What about Nunnally?" Lelouch cried.

"She'll be safe in Palamedes, now go!" V.V hissed.

Lelouch had barely settled into his hiding place before the intruder walked into the clearing.

"Genbu! " V.V smiled, in a way reminiscent of a vampire, "I didn't expect you to find me so quickly, by yourself, too."

Genbu argued, " You know I had no choice in the matter, V.V."

"Too true." V.V mused.

Genbu grumbled, "What is it you want this time?" The boy's eyes narrowed and flashed crimson for a brief second.

"Know your place, Genbu. Do not forget who you are speaking too." V.V said.

" I apologize, Lord V.V." the former Prime Minister bowed his head in deference. (9)

"Good, I require two things from you," V.V replied, clearly satisfied, "The first, lodging at your house with my niece and nephew, until this mess with Charles blows over and I figure out where I will go next."

"By niece and nephew s-surely you don't mean- " Genbu stuttered.

"Of course that's what I mean. **S-surely **word has reached you by now." V.V mocked.

"Lelouch!" V.V barked. The boy hesitantly stepped out from behind the clump of trees into the Eleven's line of sight.

"Introducing, His Imperial Highness, Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince in line for the throne. " V.V then proceeded to perform an over-exaggerated bow. Genbu gaped in astonishment.

V.V deadpanned, "Princess Nunnally is in there sleeping." he pointed to the cockpit in an attempt to alleviate Genbu's dropping jaw.

"Now as for the second thing," V.V paused for dramatic effect and beads of sweat began to form on Genbu's brow, "I'm hungry!" he whined "I've been flying for 4 hours straight, I need food damnit!"

Genbu coughed lightly into his hand, "Of course, Lord V.V."

He signalled to one of his men to retrieve the princess from the cockpit and began the trek towards home, with the Devil at his back...

* * *

Lelouch took a moment to gaze around his new 'home' and wrinkled his nose in disgust. It was so… **common**. He focused his eyes on the man in front and tried to pay attention to what he was saying.

Genbu spoke, "This is the Kururugi Shrine, it is to be your home for the duration of your stay." He shot a meaningful glance in V.V 's direction, which was promptly ignored.

"Regardless of how it may not be up to your usual standards," Genbu continued, "I hope you enjoy your stay. By the way, I have a son about your age, Suzaku, I hope you two can get along well."

Lelouch forced himself not to exhibit un-princely behaviour by rolling his eyes, instead he merely plastered on a polite smile and replied cordially, "I hope so as well."

Genbu laughed, "What a polite nephew you have V.V!"

"I know, he takes after me so well!" V.V smiled and ruffled his hair causing the violet-eyed child to scowl immediately.

They stopped in a large courtyard, where a small girl watched the small brown-haired boy practicing with a wooden sword, his instructor looking on. Genbu moved to stand beside the boy and the girl clasped his pants leg shyly.

"This is my son, Suzaku." Genbu introduced, then placed an arm down on the girl's head, "This is my niece, Kaguya."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. " Suzaku said, bowing to his guests. Then he noticed Lelouch's haughty expression and glared at him. Lelouch sniffed at him and turned away.

"Suzaku, be more respectful to your guests." The instructor admonished before bowing to the visitors, "Greetings, I am Kyoshiro Tohdoh, it is a pleasure to meet you.

"Likewise." V.V dryly commented. "Now, about that food….."

**Alright! My first chapter of my first story! If you enjoyed the chapter or have some**** helpful**** criticism to offer, please take a short moment to type a quick message and click big shining button. Not the back button or possibly the next chapter button, hopefully if I get enough reviews/ helpful criticism/ advice to feel motivated to write more!**

**Now on to a different topic, you may have seen some brackets like these '()' in the story. Now I know, that for maybe one or two things you may have seen, you would have had no idea what they were. If so see the below section.**

**(1)**_**Lotus berthelotii- **_**a creeping plant from the Canary Islands which produces red ultra-rare flowers. Now extinct or almost completely extinct in the wild.**

**(2) **_**Strongylodon macrobotrys**_**- a vine which grows in the Philippines. It produces flowers that may range from bluish- green to a purple, somewhat high-maintenance.**

**(3) Vincent zi Britannia- I believe all of the immortals' names must come from the first initial of their first name.**

**(4) Lexicon – a synonym of vocabulary.**

**(5) Palamedes- One of King Arthur's Kinghts of the Round Table.**

**(6)** **Hover System- L- Lloyd Asplund's first submission to the Knightmare Corps. The predecessor to the Float System.**

**(7) Aura Wings- Cecile Croomy's first submission to the Knightmare Corps. The earliest version of her Energy Wings.**

**(8) Kenjutsu- Ever read a Naruto fanfic with Hayate? No?. Kenjutsu is the Japanese art of wielding swords. At this time Suzaku still uses a **_**bokken.**_** (**_**wooden training sword**_**)**

**(9) Genbu's behaviour- In the start of the anime, when Genbu decided to kill Lelouch and Nunnally, he was doing it as a political favour, or in my case order to an unnamed member of the royal family who he is indebted. In this case, V.V is that person.**

**Edit* Caricature - another word for portrait.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
